Injured
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: "And whenever you lie to me about being injured… my heart feels like it has been injured too…" - Nanoha. "I'm sorry for hurting you… and lying to you. I just don't want you to worry." - Fate. "So, as for your punishment…" - Nanoha. Oneshot.


A/N: Good Day! Here's another oneshot! Sorry I'm really inspired. I hope you guys don't mind some more NanoFate fanfics in their repertoire? *hides* and nope, of course I'm not abandoning anything. I just want to post what I have in mind before I forget them. I want to share to people what I have. So here it goes. It's a bit on the angst side but… not too much. So I still just put it in Romance/Humor.

**Injured**

~Risa Arakawa~

A blue projectile flew past golden hair. Passing by thinly over her left shoulder. She flew to her side and decreased flight speed.

'_Captain Fate. Please be cautious. This drone is quite aggressive with projectile attacks!'_ An experienced subordinate called.

"I know. Thank you." She replied, with a flash of light, wearing her shin sonic form outfit, transforming Bardiche into a regular single hand sword. _'I need to go home soon. My family needs me. I've been away far too much. Six months just for this big gadget drone is too much. Nanoha and Vivio are waiting for me.'_

"Don't rush, Fate. Don't rush." Fate told herself as she calmed herself down. She creased her eyes and sharply looked at her left and right. She dashed inside the clothes, using sonic move to get in-front of the said drone in less than a second.

She slashed the enemy with her sword on her right hand only to be blocked by a shield to her surprise. She sensed a returning bullet that she had dodged a while ago turn around and attack her back right from behind.

"_Sir. Projectile ETA in 3 seconds."_ Bardiche said as Fate looked at her device still colliding with the enemy's shield.

Fate stretched her left hand to fire a photon bullet directly inside the enemy's shield. She fired one and quickly dodged the returning bullet. Surely and slowly flying far from the exploding large drone. An invisible blue projectile flew right in-front of her, managing half of her body to dodge it, colliding with the collar bone tip on her right shoulder.

"Ngh."

Her flying faltered, her barrier jacket automatically transforming back to impulse mode, her cape getting flown by the wind.

She gripped Bardiche as hard as she could. Blood trickled down from her shoulder, tracing into her deep blue uniform, a shade of red tracing into the white folds of her trench coat. '_But with this… I can finally get that 1 month vacation.'_ She thought and smiled to herself, panting.

"_Job complete. Please initiate search for remaining subordinates of this gadget drone. Returning to base ship now."_ Fate called into her companions. Slowly flying back into the airship she rode to this destination.

xoxoxo

Shamal, Riot Force 6's Personal nurse tended to Fate Testarossa-Harlaown.

"Fate-chan, I disapprove of your 1 month vacation. I'm putting you into a 3 month leave to have this wound of yours to heal." Shamal said as she signed papers saying that Fate Testarossa-Harlaown is not allowed to use magic that puts stress on her physically.

"But, Shamal… this is just a light injury. I'm sure it'd heal in no time, you don't have to…" Fate tried to argue her way out. So she can continue working, and so that Nanoha won't have to worry.

"Fate-chan, how many times do I have to explain to you? That blue bullet, no matter how small it is, how weak it is, how high your barrier was, it hit your collarbone's tip. You attained a small crack on your bone. I know you can heal it right away, but the collarbone is a crucial part of the upper body and the shoulder. If it comes to worse you might not be able to use your shoulder nor your hands or arms anymore." Shamal explained again and sighed. "I should tell Nanoha-chan about this too so she can convince you to take the leave."

"Shamal, not Nanoha. I don't want her to worry. I'll take the 3 month leave. Just don't tell Nanoha… if it comes to worse, at least I want to tell her this injury myself." Fate said as she smiled weakly. "I don't want her to experience the sadness I went through… when her life was put into danger. This is just a mere shoulder injury… but I don't want her to worry."

"Alright, Fate-chan. don't push yourself okay? She's waiting for you at your quarters." Shamal said whereas Fate just smiled at her.

"Thank you. Shamal."

xoxoxo

'_Fate-chan goes home today. I had already prepared our bed… and her meal. She should be here soon. Vivio forgot about Fate-chan going home today, so she won't be home since she had a sleepover scheduled over at Corona's house together with Einhart-chan. So hope Fate-chan and I would be able to have a nice night.'_ The long haired brunette thought as she slightly unbuttoned her blue instructor outfit. Sitting at the middle of their sofa.

"I can't fall asleep now. I need to welcome home Fate-chan but… I don't think… she would…" She slowly leaned down her body on the rest of the sofa, and falls unconsciously asleep.

"…ha."

"…noha."

"Nanoha."

Slate blue eyes opened and blink, laying a stare upon wine red. A hand caressing or cheek, a left hand caressing her cheek, putting her bangs into one side. She felt her head light, and noticed her side ponytail down with the rest of her hair. She realizes that she's now on their bedroom. Fate-chan must've carried her here.

"..—an."

"…-chan…?"

"Fate…chan?"

"Hm? Nanoha," Wine red eyes blinked. And then blinked again.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha suddenly bolted up into a sitting position. Fate sat on the bed by Nanoha's left side, pulling her upper body backward to follow Nanoha's position. "We-welcome home…"

The copper brown haired exploded into a blush, shyly looking towards her smiling blonde. "Ha-have I been out for long?"

"Around… two hours since I got here. I don't know what time you dozed off so… I'm not sure." Red orbs blinked and a smile formed on the blonde's face, "I don't mind. I heard you trained the forwards today and had three mock battles with them. I'm sure you're really tired. Should we rest now?"

Nanoha's face turned serious. "No. I'm not tired. I slept for roughly four hours… I want you to tell me… what happened in that mission." Slate-blue stared into red, looking into it searching for maybe a 'lie.' "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Was the mission hard? You were out there for six months…"

The blonde just relaxed and blinked. She smiled at her, using her left hand she pushed Nanoha down the bed and pressed her forehead on hers. "I'm okay. Sure it was hard, I didn't get hurt. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you for six months… I'll be back for three months this time. You, Vivio and I, we can go to a lot of places."

'_You're lying… three months is too long for a vacation… for you. Why?'_ Slate-blue eyes blinked. "Really? So did anything else happen other than those?" Copper brown hair fell to the side of the bed as Fate caressed them with her left hand. Nanoha always loved it whenever she plays with her hair, it puts her to ease. "You should change your clothes into something comfortable… You're still wearing your enforcer uniform."

"Ah, you are right. I should." Fate stood up from beside Nanoha and started unbuttoning her blazer. As more and more buttons came undone, using her left hand as a dominant hand to remove everything, she pulled out her left sleeve first and then slowly detached the right one. She walked towards the bathroom to settle it down and go back, with just her white undershirt on.

Nanoha had placed down her feet on the ground. She couldn't bear this. She couldn't stand looking at it. Its making her mad, making her… insanely… _mad._

Long Brunette hair flowed. Slate-blue met with wine red. She aggressively brushed up to Fate, pushing her onto the wall beside their bed, kissing her savagely as the wife who hasn't seen her husband in half a year. She snaked her hands onto the blonde's waist. Running her mouth on the blonde's as she felt her return the kiss.

Wine eyes blinked fast, submissively submitting into the aggressive ministrations that Nanoha is.

"Fate-chan… I need to punish you for… your little… act." She told her, slowly snaking her arms to the blonde's shoulders. Each hand on each shoulder blade, softly pressing onto the both of them with light pressure.

"Na—ah…noha." Fate furrowed her eyebrows calling to her in between kisses. Her knees buckling down due to the sudden surge of pain she felt on her right shoulder. "Na…noha."

The shorter female caught her into her arms, settling her back on the wall as slate-blue watched her right shoulder colored red through her white under shirt. "I'm sorry… Fate-chan did it hurt?" She asked, tears streaming down her face. "Fate-chan…"

"I'm sorry, Nanoha. It doesn't hurt… because I know the pain you're feeling now hurts more than my shoulder." Fate said as she smiled, holding on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for lying to you, Nanoha."

She stood up and sat on the bed. Holding Nanoha's hand, she pulled her to herself, and made her sit on her lap, with her back leaning onto the left side of her body. She curled her left arm around Nanoha's waist and leaned her head on the brunette's right shoulder.

"I'm sorry for hurting you… and lying to you. I just don't want you to worry." Fate explained and looked at her face. "Stop crying… please?" She brought up her right hand, struggling and wiped her tears away.

"I know… that you didn't intend to hurt me… or make me worry but… when I see something wrong… I can't help but worry, can I?" Nanoha answered, wrapping both her arms on Fate's head. Pressing down her forehead on Fate's. Sky colored orbs bore into wine red. "It's because I love you, that's why I'm crying… And whenever you lie to me about being injured… my heart feels like it has been injured too…" She closed her blue eyes and a tear ran down again.

"It's because I love you… that's why I want you to tell me, _everything._ Tell me, Fate-chan." Blue eyes started watering again, her left eye shedding a tear of sadness first before her right follows in pursuit. Fate looks at her worriedly. "Why… did you lie to me?"

"Nanoha, I…" Fate blinked. But her eyes didn't falter. She stared into those tourmaline eyes, never moving an inch, just into them, signifying truth, and utmost honesty. "I… don't want you to feel… how much sadness I felt when you almost died… during that incident." She stayed strong and didn't cry. She hardened her eyebrows, staring fiercely into her sky dyed eyes.

"I won't let that happen to you anymore. Even if it causes me more than this… nothing hurts more than… the sight of you, almost losing hope… the sight of you… almost dying." Fate's eyes watered. But caring lips kissed them before they can even shed a tear.

"Only your honesty can make me forgive you for lying to me, Fate-chan. So I forgive you now." She smiled that angelic smile that made millions of men moon and swarm around her… but only one remained standing. "I'm sorry to have given you that sight… but then promise me. You have to protect me and Vivio, but… we can share the responsibility. You can protect me… and in return, I'll protect you. And together… we will protect Vivio… and the children that will come after her… I wish." Playful blue eyes winked that made the blonde blush in embarrassment.

"Na-na-na-na-Nanoha! Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you know very much that I-!" Fate stuttered around her words. Let her face a million of gadget drones… but let her face a Nanoha wanting her babies, and she loses into it immediately.

"I want your children, Fate-chan. And I trust Shamal-san that… she would be able to make this dream come true for the both us in the near future." She smiled again and nuzzled her cheeks on her blonde lover. "So, as for your punishment… since you can't use your shoulder… looks like I'd have to do it alone."

She started unbuttoning Fate's white undershirt as she still sat on her lap.

"Eh? Nanoha?" Fate, unable to freely move, with her left arm supporting Nanoha so she won't fall down. She had nothing to use to prevent Nanoha from… stripping her down.

"And then comes, taking a bath cleaning your wound… reapplying bandages and then…_nyahaha~_" Nanoha said and planted a kiss on her. "And oh, I enjoyed that _kiss_ earlier. Mm~ Submissive Fate-chan, oh how I miss you." Fate cringed. She was scared. Really scared.

"Umm… Na-Nanoha? It's 1 o'clock in the morning…? We-we have more days for this… didn't we?"

"But this is the only day this week that Vivio isn't going home until noon! And I took the day off today anyway so… you won't escape from me."

"Bu-but… I-I haven't slept? Y-you know! Th-that! In order to get well, you need to take lots of fluids and rest and –"

"Proper exercise." Nanoha finished the sentence for her. "Mou, Fate-chan you pervert." She then tackled the poor blonde down onto the bed.

"Gyah! Nanoha! Wait! Where did shower go? Ow! Nanoha! What are you-"

_Inside a clinic…_

Shamal sighed. "To be honest… Fate-chan only got wounded. It wasn't really anything worse. She didn't get a crack on anything. It was just… deep wound. It'd take around a month to make it close but… oh well, Hayate-chan, you told me to lie to her so she could make a three month leave. Well, I guess those two deserve a break every now and then… now to talk to Signum to ask Hayate-chan to take a leave…" She dialled a few numbers on her panel and opened a transmission window.

"Ah, Signum~"

_Into the Takamachi/Harlaown Quarters…_

"So… Fate-chan… how did you carry me up here?"

"Uh… Nyahaha?"

"So you want to play _hard? _Then… I'll make you know how I play _hard_, Fate-chan…"

"Urk."

A/N: When Fate-chan fails at reasoning. And we all know what happened after that. Since Nanoha promised to take care of Fate-chan… I'm sure she did. *hides* I hope I made it out for having the first part quite serious and maybe… a bit sad. I hope this short fic made your day. I'll be posting Chapter 8 later today so… please anticipate it! This is another one of my oneshots. I hope you like it! So if you do… please do review! *hands out a cookie* *puts cookie trails from the fanfic up until to the review button* onegaishimasu! Until then... **Risa Arakawa** is now taking off!


End file.
